A familiar road
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Sometimes all you can do is hope that the gods don't even notice your existence. After all those that are noticed rarely lead a happy life. Mercy Abbott is one of the demigods who are noticed and she wished they didn't. She could have lived without a few gods wanting to see her dead. But none just as much as Zeus who hopes for her gruesome death. Greek myth verse!


_**A familiar road**_

_Preface_

It was a normal day. The fact that the sky was a clear powder blue and an ever so slightly chilly wind made it one of my favorite days.

Dad was planning a big wedding of rich people.

A lot of people wanted to marry at the start of summer or maybe it was simply that a lot of people didn't feel like planning their wedding in summer.

Let me tell you something about my dad.

Richard Abbott was the best wedding planner in Quebec – the city.

He had dark red hair , grey eyes and a personality to match. Dad was a stone cold professional when it came to work, never leaving anything to chance and most of all calm like the snow in winter.

He always told me that if you planned carefully beforehand everything was the most important step as it would make everything easier later on.

But as icy as he was when he was working was he warm when he didn't. There was always time for me and to do what I wanted even baking cookies in the middle of the night.

Most of all he helped me learning.

We would lay under the coffee table drink hot chocolate, eat cookies and he would laugh and help me along when I had no clue.

I was happy up until this very day.

We were sitting at the Lac Saint – Joseph were the wedding would take place. It was green peaceful and beautiful.

Dad only once planned a wedding here before as far as I know. That's how he met Mum.

I don't know anything about her as Dad doesn't want to talk about her but it doesn't make me sad or anything. Actually I'm kind of happy this way as it allows me to imagine her how I want.

I crawl on Dad's back and look down on his notes.

I can hardly make out what he wrote besides tones of phone numbers.

„Loni, what are you doing?", he asked amused now I can see in his eyes that he has a plan.

I'm feeling silly and small clinging to his back as he stands up and whirls me around.

I laugh.

„Better question Dad what are you doing?"

I know whats coming. No matter what we do, Dad always gets silly for a moment before he becomes the heaven-sent oh-so-perfect wedding planner.

He isn't going to have time for me the rest of the day. It's almost as if it was his way of apologizing to me.

Dad puts me down, messes up my curly hair more than gets out his phone. I pull at his sleeve desperate to drag out the nice moment just a bit longer but he is having none of it.

„Apollonia Mercury. I really have to work!"

Double names. Bad sign for me.

But I'm not going to complain, he came to the school musical when he really had to work, so it's kind of fair.

Dad was talking on the phone with Benjamin his guy for plants.

I was already sitting down in the car with Dad halfway in it as I first heard it.

Howling.

We were going down the road back to Quebec as a giant black dog as big as the car ran into it.

I had never been this scared before.

Seeing such a slobbering big thing had me instantly squeezing back into my seat trying to create as much distance as possible.

It couldn't be natural!

When I looked over to Dad in hoped of reassurance I saw that his eyes were wide in fear too.

„She told me..She told me!", Dad was repeating under his breath and quite frankly it freaked me out more that the black freak of nature.

Then Dads face settled into grim determination and he pulled back from the car-sized dog and drove the road down fast.

I was never home that fast but then again Dad was never that set on breaking every traffic law there was.

Not quiet sure what I should fear more I tried to joke.

„I know the dog was weird but that isn't a reason to break out the racing game skills, Dad! You are supposedly a role-model!"

It was the most pathetic try I' ve ever made and Dad didn't even react.

As we pulled up in front of our house Dad ordered me up to my room to pack my stuff.

He only said that I was going on holiday and since he scared me bad with his behavior I obeyed as fast as I could.

Ten minutes later I was back in the car with a big bag full of everything I would need for a month.

I hadn't even fasten my seatbelt as Dad pulled away again clearly set on showing the guys from the fast and the furious how it's really done.

Truly amazing was that every police officer seemed busy elsewhere. Normally Dad had really bad luck in that department.

One toe out of line and a police officer was there to tell Dad that.

As we passed the border I finally settled on being most afraid of Dads driving.

That was until the car-sized dogs appeared on the side of the road keeping up effortlessly with the car.

It was brain numbing.

Obviously the dogs were after us but good god why?  
>I couldn't recall upsetting some mad scientist who would go out of his way to breed giant disgusting slobbering dogs to sick on us.<p>

„Dad what's going on?!"

His knuckles turned white so hard was he gripping the steering wheel.

„Nothing sweetie. You were complaining that you wouldn't be able to do anything for the holidays with me being busy so I'm bringing you to a nice summer camp."

Sure I had said that as I was complaining about how we didn't go on a long holiday as Dad was always so busy now.

„Then why don't I believe you?"

Okay I admit I was close to crying now.

There were big dog chasing us and Dad freaked out about it.

Nothing had ever freaked him out!

„It's your mothers fault okay? She messed up big time but she doesn't have to pay the price for it. Gods why couldn't you keep on hiding us?"

Dad almost screamed his answer at me and I shut up.

I kinda suspected that Mum wasn't a saint. A saint wouldn't have left their family that is if she loved us as much as Dad claimed.

But to hear now that those things were after us because of Mum?

It was a punch to the gut.

Dad got a hold of himself and looked over briefly.

„The summer camp is still a few hours away. I know in the current situation it's hard but try for me. Try to sleep. I'll wake you."

Dad was once again calm and collected but I knew to read what he said as ' I really can't deal with your emotions now too, I'm stressed enough as it is'.

I leaned my head against the window and stayed silent trying in vain to ignore the black flashes through the shrubbery at the side of the road.

We were silent for a long time before I saw a sign pointing out how far away New York City was.

But Dad didn't drive into the city.

He went from highway down a country road never slowing down.

The dogs were jumping after us through the fields and I suddenly wondered if anybody else had seen the large pack of car-sized dogs at the side of the road following us.

I leaned back taking a shuddering breath.

Suddenly there was a sharp turn and my head banged painfully against the window.

„Almost there. Be brave for me Mercy? Please, I know that this is hard for you and scary but i promise you that it will work out alright. Live up to your name sake."

I gave Dad a look.

„Yeah. Except that he was a god who wouldn't have to fear death by big dogs."

„Do you have your bag?"

I gulped and muttered a feeble yes.

„See that tree up that hill? I will stop there for a moment. You will jump out and ran as fast as you can down that hill to the house you see, okay? Don't stop for anything until you are standing on the porch. The people living there will help you."

I gaped at him.

Turns out I could be scared even more today.

„But what about you, Dad? Those doggie - things are following you, too!"

Dad gave a dry laugh.

„Ah. But they are hunting your scent. I will be okay. I love you Mercy. See you at the end of summer?"

Before I could comment on how Dad sounded so unsure he stopped and I grabbed my bag and ran just like Dad instructed me.

„Love you too!", I yelled over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could down the hill to the big white farm-house.

The closer I got the more changed the picture right in front of my eyes but I didn't mind that.

I went straight for the entrance door of the big white house which was definitively not a farm-house and knocked urgently afraid that the dogs were still after me.

It took a few times before someone opened the door and after everything I've been through today I fainted at the sight of the person on the other side of the door.


End file.
